<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aaron's Awakening by Commandent_MX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960993">Aaron's Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandent_MX/pseuds/Commandent_MX'>Commandent_MX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Bible, Bible Quotes, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Canon Compliant, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inaccurate Christianity, Legend Quest: Masters of Myth Canon, No Smut, Post-Canon, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Humor, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Urban Fantasy, War (Conflict between Good and Evil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandent_MX/pseuds/Commandent_MX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Really rough Synopsis-<br/>For two millennia, the Brotherhood has stood as the main vanguard of Mankind against the unexplainable and the monstrous... Sadly, no longer - not since Brother Upton's mad revolt against the Brotherhood's founding principles of containment and commitment to divinely sanctioned normalcy. Thanks to Leo and Friends, Upton's mad reign is over and the Brotherhood is free to return to its original tenets, but its reputation is broken - Mankind has lost trust in it. Now, new orders and groups have risen to take-up the duty of the now defunct Brotherhood... some of whom have been waiting for centuries to rise to prominence, while others are more newbie at this whole "monster-hunting" gig.</p><p>And with another ancient prophecy coming to pass, can Leo and Friends prepare themselves and the remnant of the Brotherhood for the storm-to-come? Or will they be forced to swear allegiance to another group? Some of whom are less keen on containment and more willing to burn and destroy to keep the world safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>To Be Decided, we'll see - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aaron's Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This here is my first fanfiction story, so I ask that ye all who read this read it carefully and send back all feedback you may have for me. It's currently a work-in-progress (with the first 7 chapters roughly planned out).</p><p>I hope to add a new chapter every 4-6 days, roughly, and I hope to receive any feedback or requests from anyone who enjoys this work of mine. Hopefully, I should be able to conclude this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Prologue: <em>When the Black Moon howls…</em></span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first, the signs had been small, insignificant… <em>coincidences</em>, as Rabbi Yirmiyahu wrongly called them before. Luckily, he had been alive long enough to know it irresponsible to simply disregard them so simply. For five years, he had kept a constant watch for Aaron’s returning, scrutinizing every constellation, earthquake, tremor, unholy beast and fowl, evaluating and interpreting what it meant with regards to the prophecy.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he could confidently say that the time was now. <em>Aaron is returning,</em> he thought as he revised through the last pages of Aaron’s journal. Yirmiyahu knew just how difficult it would be to convince <em>The Last’s Council of 12</em> of the validity of an ‘uncanon’ – apocryphal work, most would say – prophecy, even <em>if</em> it was the last words of Aaron. <em>But,</em> he had to try. Elohim would demand of him no less a sacrifice than his will and strength to pursue the truth of this prophecy.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly closed the book, shoving it aside to make space for his note to the council. Using some of the leftover parchment he had, Yirmiyahu wrote down in Aramic his request that the council convene at June 2<sup>nd</sup> of the year 1826, just eight weeks from now.</p><p> </p><p>With the lack of reliable telegram connection between Europe and America, Yirmiyahu knew that his message would take a little more than a month to reach all council members of <em>The Last</em>. Though, four weeks was ample time for them to venture down to <em>Yerushaláyim</em> to discuss matters of grave importance to Elohim’s people and the gentiles. Thank Adonai for modern flight!</p>
<hr/><p><em>Lord God, I pray that my travels hasten, for I fear I have little time…</em> Cardinal Callixtus wordlessly spoke out to the Lord God, through the intercession of the sacrifice His Son, Jesus Christ had made millennia ago. <em>Veerily, I ask of you for the determination of Saint Moses, the faith of Saint Peter and the strength of You, Lord Jesus. Bless me, oh Lord, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, amen.</em></p><p> </p><p>For the first time in an hour, Cardinal Callixtus lowered his hands and rose up to look around his surroundings, his eyes nervously eyeing the black clouds swirling around his plane window, <em>hoping</em> that the Lord would grant him this boon of haste as he travelled to Rome to explain a most grim situation to the Pope and his fellow cardinals.</p>
<hr/><p>“Mah gun in hand, mah Bible in heart, a song in my spirit, declaring praise Hallelujah,” came joyously forth from a lay preacher travelling the roads on his simple mission to convert the sinners and rebuke the proud.</p><p> </p><p>Preacher Jim marched on proudly, ready to face whatever dangers Hell might throw at him! As if sensing the challenge, Hell <em>did</em> throw something at him. Something local. With Aztec symbolism drawn all over it!</p><p> </p><p>It was a stone warrior, and a forgotten one in the desert that had left its original post – presumably one of the Aztec’s pagan temples – hundreds of years ago. Nevertheless, it found itself obliged to tell Preacher Jim that he best be on his way back home… <em>or meet his maker</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Might take ya up on that offer!” He cartwheeled away, taking cover behind a broken wagon left by one of the other travellers that possibly got harassed by the Aztec golem. “But, mah Maker don’t want me seein him just yet! I’ve still got work here to do…”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly changed tune, humming the Battle Hymn of the Republic whilst shooting at the stone warrior’s eyes, blinding it temporarily. “I have seen the Glory!”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped firing, having run out of bullets, the golem choosing to stop covering its eyes and instead try and get Jim. “Of the Coming of the Lord!”</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing Jim, taking <em>long</em> strides with its artificial legs, probably hoping to crush the small, lay preacher under its heathen stone. “He is trampling out the vintage where!”</p><p> </p><p>Jim quickly sprang into action, deciding to sing the song in his head silently while reloading his revolver. <em>The grapes of wrath are stored!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He took some more shots at the golem, this time having no effect on its stony pursuit of him. <em>He hath loosed the fateful lighting…</em></p><p> </p><p>Jim then instead exchanged his weapon for one with more… PUNCH! <em>Of his terrible swift sword!</em><br/>
<br/>
Dynamite in hand and Jesus in his heart, was there any chance for this poor, lumbering golem?  “His Truth is marching on!” Jim jumped back and threw the dynamite at its forehead. And like David and Goliath, the dynamite hit its forehead… <em>tumbling down slowly…</em> before exploding at the neck area.</p><p> </p><p>The stone monster’s head fell clean off, its torso and legs falling into inaction. “Say ‘Hi’ to Jesus for me, friend!” Jim then dusted himself clean, returning on his journey, a purpose in mind, a song in his heart and Jesus with him all the way! Who could stop him like this anyhow?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As should be well established, I do not own the setting nor do I own the characters (other than my OCs). Ánima Estudios owns the rights to Las Leyendas series (inclusive of Legend Quest), and Cake Entertainment owns Legend Quest: Masters of Myth (the reboot of the reboot, as ironic as that sounds).</p><p>All episodes of Legend Quest are accessible only from Netflix, who owns the distribution rights to all Legend Quest cartoons.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>